It's nice to meet you, sir!
by ayam LoVe jidat
Summary: Sakura yang memiliki kehidupan suram, mulai berubah warna sejak bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang mirip dengan idolanya. Perjalanan Sakura akan dimulai. Bagaimana nantinya impiannya terkabul: ahli bela diri demi membalaskan dendamnya.


**A Naruto Fiction. Ayam LoVe Jidat Presents.**

**Genre: General, Friendship**

**Main characters: Sakura H.; Sasuke U.**

**Useless note: "Hanyalah sebuah cerita yang selalu saya harapkan bahwa sayalah salah satu dari pemeran utamanya. Well-don't care about it."**

**Warning! Penuh dengan kata-kata aneh nan lebay, genre belum jelas, jadi mohon bantuannya ^_^**

**Chapter 1: Bad Day**

Suasana suram tak hentinya menyelimuti kamar seorang gadis remaja bernama Sakura Haruno. Sang empunya masih sibuk bermeditasi di atas sehelai karpet berbentuk lingkaran dengan corak dedaunan. Pagi buta tadi, dengan sangat beruntung atau sialnya(?) ia menyenggol sosok berambut panjang, baju putih menjuntai ke lantai dengan mulut robek serta cairan kemerahan membasahi sekitar mulutnya.

"Sakura? Bangun! Badanmu akan menjadi lembu kalau kerjamu hanya tidur saja!"

Diseberang sana, seorang wanita paruh baya berceramah pada anak sulungnya dengan tema "Tubuh Sehat dan Proporsional". Sehela nafas dilontarkan si sulung pada Ibunya. Bola matanya memutar bosan, prediksinya kemungkinan 1 jam lagi ceramah ini akan berhenti. Ingin diselanya pekataan Ibunya tapi selalu tak diberi kesempatan berucap barang 1 kata pun.

"Okaa-san, sudahlah. Dia itu bukan sedang tidur."

"Jadi apa?" Menurut rumus nenek moyangnya, seseorang yang sedang menutup mata dalam jangka waktu lama sama dengan tidur. Dan itu terjadi pada anak bungsunya.

"Dia itu sedang mensucikan diri."

"Hah?"

"Tadi dia membawa garam dari dapur, lalu menyerahkannya, memintaku menaruh garam di kepalanya. Dia bilang, "Sucikan aku,"begitulah."

"Apa dia melihat sesuatu, ya?"

"Mungkin. Coba saja ibu dengar dari kamarnya." Kiba dan Rithsuko menggeser anak rambut yang menutupi telinga mereka. Dinding dingin kamar Sakura bersentuhan dengan 2 pasang telinga anak manusia ini.

"Amitaba, amitaba, amitaba…" Suara kecil gadis ini seakan menggelitik perut mereka untuk segera melepas tawa.

"Hmph-"Sekuat tenaga mereka berlari sambil menahan tawa yang akan meledak beberapa detik lagi.

**Di taman belakang…**

"BB-HAHAHA… Dasar anak itu, bisa-bisanya melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Anak siapa sih dia?"

"Anak ibu lah, gimana sih?"

"O iya ya, hahaha…"

Mari kita beralih tempat pada kamar Sakura.

Hawa musim panas menyengat kulit cerahnya. Kipas angin sedari tadi duduk menemaninya sembari tentu menjalani khodratnya sebagai kipas angin, memberikan angin sekencang yang ia bisa terhadap sang pemiliknya. Angin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat dan meniup helai rambut indahnya membuat sensasi tersendiri, seakan ketika berjalan di gurun sahara lalu menemukan oase. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, hawa panas mengalahkan dinginnya kipas angin.

'Uh, adalah hal yang sangat kubenci saat harus menunggu menjadi lumut di kamar panas ini. Oh, ayolah, apa tidak ada kerjaan lain? Jalan-jalan kek, atau apalah, nyuci baju juga boleh! Hah… Telpon Temari ah…'

"Halo,"suara Temari menyambut telinga gadis ini. Raut ceria tampak dari wajahnya, setelah beberapa detik menunggu jawaban dari seniornya.

"Halo senpai, ini aku Sakura. Aku pakai nomor baru, save ya!"

"Iya **Jidat**. Terus apa masalahmu? Tumben si jelek ini telpon aku. Nge-fans ya?"

Raut wajah Sakura kembali runyam, seakan harus menanggung batu seberat 1 ton di pundaknya.

"Terserah. Mmm… Senpai kan ada rencana mau ngurusin badan, gimana kalau kita tiap weekend olahraga di Gelanggang Olahraga Konoha? Aku gak mau masuk sekolah berubah wujud jadi makhluk hijau seperti Lee."

"Ah, kau pintar Sakura! Tumben otakmu dipakai. Oke oke, deal! Bye." Ia menggeram sebal melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya yang selalu 'jujur' dalam berucap. Ooops… Sepertinya beban batu nona cantik kita bertambah 1,5 Ton.

Ia meminjam waktu sejenak, berpikir siapa lagi yang akan diajaknya. Dahinya yang berukuran abnormal itu mengkerut, seiring dengan semakin jelasnya makhluk tuhan beruntung mana yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya. Ponsel yang sedari tadi menunggunya bosan akhirnya ia gunakan untuk mencari kontak nama "Tenten". Sejurus ia tekan tombol hijau itu, lalu menunggu yang diseberang sana juga menekan tombol hijau itu.

"Halo, ini siapa ya?"

"Setahuku kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu nomor baruku."

'Hei, mengapa hari ini semua orang menjengkelkan sih?'batinnya menggerutu.

"Ah, maaf Sakura-chan. Hehehe…"

"Tenten, mau ga ikut bela diri?" Sakura bisa memprediksi bencana apa yang akan terjadi lagi di muka bumi ini. Dengan segera ia menutup telinganya.

"Bela diri? Mau mau mau! Aaaa…! Senangnya. Bela diri apa Sakura-chan? Aliran apa?" Yap, prediksinya benar 100%.

"Hah! Ga tau ah! Mau aliran apa, yang penting bukan aliran sesat(?). Tinggal nyari dojo-nya aja nih."

"Gampang itu. Tenang, kalau itu sih gampang! Bener ya mau ikut?"

"Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah: Siapa yang ajak ikut bela diri?"

"Hehehe… Lupa. Ya udah, bye bye Sakura-chan!"

"Iya jer-" sebelum ia mengejek Tenten, panggilan telah ditutup.

Ia memandang nanar pada layar ponselnya. Rambut merah mudanya kusut, dengan beberapa helai yang menyerupai antena di film-film alien. Ia memajukan bibirnya, sembari berharap ia akan mendapat PS3 jatuh dari tangan saat itu juga. Sayangnya ia tak sempat atau mungkin tak mau memikirkan bagaimana atap rumahnya nanti, atau bagaimana kepalanya jika tertimpa. Mari kita dengarkan doanya:

'Ya Tuhan, aku tahu jidatku lebar. Aku tahu otakku pas-pasan. Aku juga tahu bahwa aku memiliki keluaga yang buruk. Tapi aku masih bisa mnerimanya.

Boleh aku minta satu permintaan? Satuuu saja, ya ya ya?

.

.

.

Aku cuma minta Noctis Lucis Caelum ada dalam hidupku! Mau dalam berbentuk PS3 atau berwujud orang juga engga apa-apa, asal dia seganteng ini.

OH KAMI-SAMA…!'

'Brak'

Tubuhnya terhempas, menggelayuti guling sapinya sembari menggenggam ponsel dengan wallpaper tokoh utama dalam salah satu video game Final Fantasy XIII. Penyakit keiiwaan yang dulunya bernama "Jatuh Cinta Dengan Tokoh Anime" sekarang berubah nama−sedikit saja, ubah saja kata "Anime" dengan "Video Game". Ah−sempat juga terpikir alasan ia tak pernah jatuh cinta secara normal−you know what I mean. Tapi itu semua dihiraukannya, mengingat ia telah trauma dan sampai sekarang belum ada obatnya. Setiap manusia memiliki pasangannya masing-masing, kan? Toh Sakura sangat cantik−walau hatinya yang kelewat 'rendah' belum mau mengakui segala kelebihanya. Tenang saja, nanti saya akan membuatnya bertransformasi menjadi gadis yang lebih bisa bersyukur.

"Sakura! Ayo makan malam! Ibu tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau kau tidak dapat makan malam," nonya Haruno ini sebal melihat betapa sulitnya membangunkan Sakura yang sudah berada dalam gelombang Delta. Segera ia berjalan ke kamar temapat anaknya berhibernasi.

Trap trap trap…

"Nona besar! Bangun atau kusuruh Kiba menghabiskan sup aya-"

"Jangan bu!" Keringat mengucur dari dahinya, membayangkan seandainya sup ayam kesukaannya diambil oleh seorang pecinta anjing, apalagi kalau supnya juga dimakan Akamaru. Tidak, seumur hidup ia takkan rela.

Dengan sebal ia mendudukkan pantatnya, lalu mengambil sup banyak. Tapi ada satu yang sepertinya hilang…

"Okaa-san, nasinya mana?"

"Kau itu sudah gemuk! Lihat badanmu! Celana jeans kesempitan semua. Perutmu juga buncit. Aku tidak mau jika punya anak jelek. Ini, sebagai ganti karbohidrat, makan kentang. Okaa-san udah banyakin kentang di sup, dimakan!" Ibunya menuang banyak kentang kedalam mangkuk makan malam Sakura, padahal kentang juga banyak Karbohidratnya, kan?. Sejak liburan, Ibunya pusing melihat perubahan bentuk tubuh anaknya. Bukannya tanpa sebab. Setiap hari kerja Sakura hanya makan-mandi-tidur. Mandi pun hanya sekali sehari, dengan alasan ingin menghemat air untuk menjaga kelestarian bumi(yang dipelajarinya dari iklan-iklan di televisi) sebagai ganti dari kata malas. Sungguh ide yang brilian.

"Okaa-san, ini apa?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk-nunjukkan dengan sadis sepotong prapika hijau tak berdosa. Ibunya memutar mata bosan melihat tingkah anaknya yang mirip Shin-chan. Sumpit yang menganggur dipakainya, mengambil paprika yang tersisih.

"Hei, makan! Paprika sangat bagus untuk kesehatan."

"Tapi rasanya mengerikan, bu. Euw… Pahit!"

"Makan!"

"Damn! Hey, you're the best damn thing that my mouth has ever eat!" Lirik lagu Avril Lavign diubahnya tanpa persetujuan penciptanya. Telunjuknya kembali menunjuk-nunjuk sedang bibirnya mendumel, seakan paprika adalah kriminal terjahat sedunia. Pasrah, dijejalkan paprika lalu dikunyahnya dengan kasar, berharap indra perasa tidak menangkap rasa paprika itu. Semua paprika yang tadi sudah disishkan dimakan. Segera diminumnya air mineral sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu melanjutkan makan sup penuh kebahagiaan, tanpa perlu merasakan pahit, anymore. Setelah makan, cepat-cepat piring kotor miliknya dicuci.

"Hai adikku yang manis. Ini piringnya, cuci bersih ya. Da…"

Buruk. Hal paling buruk seumur hidupnya telah terjadi. Para tetangga, siap-siap untuk menyumpal telinga anda, karena seperti biasa, malam ini akan ribut seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Kiba…! Cuci piring masing-masing! Aku ga mau tanganku bernajis! KIBA…!"

And this will be endless…

'Bagaimana pun, aku harus bertransformasi menjadi lucky girl. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Hm…

1 menit…

2 menit…

5 menit…

1 jam…

Ah ya, spiritual! Bagaimana caranya aku beruntung kalau ga dekat dengan Tuhan! Baka baka baka! Kenapa juga ga kepikiran dari tadi? Berarti besok harus membeli buku-buku spiritual. Jam berapa ya? Kalau minta antar sama baka aniki pasti ga akan mau. Apalagi kalau ketahuan beli buku bukan komik, pasti diejek. Berarti, besok harus pergi pagi-pagi. Sekarang harus segera tidur, kalau ga bakalan bangun terlambat. Selamat tidur… Hm… Nyamnyamnyam…(?)'

Pertengkarannya dengan Kiba telah berlalu sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Sudah tahu bentuk otaknya berbeda, kenapa masih diladeni sih? Tapi yang namanya sudah terbawa emosi, tahulah gimana EQ Sakura yang agak rendah ini. Karena menyadari kebodohannya dalam memngendalikan emosi, ia memulai belajar keterampilan mengatur emosi. Ya, kalau yang pernah ia dengar dari beberapa seminar sih ESQ, yang pasti ada kata "emotional" gitu lah. Seperti yang kita tahu, besok ia akan mencari buku-buku itu. Ingin memperbaiki hidup runyamnya, mungkin? Sudahlah, cukup pembahasannya−kalau tidak mau dibilang gosip−tentang Sakura hari ini, orangnya juga sudah terlelap. Semoga kali ini alarmnya berhasil membangunkannya dari tidur. Karena faktanya, Sakura pernah melempar alarmnya sampai kaca jendela pecah. Itu pun tidur lagi, hah.

Jam digital berbentuk bola menunjukkan pukul 6 am. Sakura telah bangun dari bawah sadarnya(terima kasih Kami-sama), dengan rambut berantakan dan bau mulut ia pergi ke kamar mandi. 30 menit kemudian, tampak ia telah mengenakan kaos putih gombor bergambar spongebob dengan celana jeans berwarna biru kehitaman. Dikenakannya juga tas berbentuk ikan berwarna merah berisi dompet, ponsel, tissu, juga gelang hitam berbandul batu keramat yang didapatnya dari seorang dukun yang mengaku juru kunci gunung berapi di daerah selatan sewaktu berkemah di hutan. Rambutnya diikat ekor kuda, menyisakan poni belah samping yang membuat penampilannya semakin simple dan cuek, tapi tetap cantik. Sakura keluar kamar mengendap-endap, berharap tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia akan segera pergi. Setelah dirasa aman, kakinya melangkah keluar kamar, lalu mengambil sepatu kets berwarna hitam-pink di rak sepatu keluarga.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Biar aku saja yang antar, ongkos ngantar hanya 500 riyo." Kiba ternyata telah mengetahui keberadaan Sakura sejak tadi.

'Aduh, mampus!'

"Siapa yang mau diantar sama orang bau anjing sepertimu? Lebih baik uangnya kuberi untuk supir bus."

"Cih, sombong sekali adikku ini. Memangnya kau mau kemana, huh?"

"It's not your business, brother,"ujar Sakura kesal. 'Kebanyakan tanya deh'.

"Ih, bahasa Inggris medok aja sok bule."

"Suka-suka, mulut punya aku kok, week!"

Ditinggalkannya Kiba yang cemberut karena kali ini tidak dapat 'setoran'. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju tempat perhentian bus. Hanya butuh 10 menit menunggu sampai akhirnya ia mendapat bus yang menuju toko buku "Readicioulous". Pemandangan jalan yang sepi memanjakan matanya sejenak. Hanya ada beberapa mobil juga beberapa toko yang buka. Matanya melirik pada pemandangan sepasang kekasih tengah berolahraga diselingi obrolan-obrolan ringan.

'Sepertinya enak kalau punya orang yang pengertian. Keluarga saja tidak beres. Sahabat juga ga ada, palingan teman dekat. Kalau saja Kami-sama mempertemukan aku dengan orang yang pengertian dan menerima apa adanya… Ah, mana mungkin ada orang seperti itu, apalagi lelaki. Mereka semua brengsek!'

Lamunannya terhenti setelah melihat café bertuliskan "vanilla sky" di seberang jalan. Kira-kira 10 meter dari sana letak toko bukunya. Hampir sampai, lalu ia minta berhenti pada supir bus, dan memberikan beberapa lembar riyo. Turun dari bus, Sakura bergerak masuk ke toko buku. Matanya lihai mencari rak buku-buku best seller. Tetapi sempat ia terhenti pada deretan komik-komik yang baru terbit.

'Glek. Sakura, jangan kesana! Uangnya cuma dibelanjakan untuk beli buku 'berat' itu, oke? Baik, lanjutkan pencarian'

Selang beberapa detik, ia menemukan buku kecil yang menarik.

'Wah, lucunya. Buku apa ini ya? Kayaknya fiksi.'

Sederet kata "The Secret" membuatnya berfikir bahwa ini adalah buku dongeng misteri atau apalah. Nyatanya ia salah besar. Buku itu adalah buku spiritual yang sudah lebih dari 15 kali dicetak ulang. Mega-bestseller mungkin?

'Ah, aku harus membeli buku ini!' Saking semangatnya ia tidak melihat jalan, yang ia lihat hanya kasir yang terlihat sepi, mungkin karena yang duduk ibu-ibu gemuk dengan make-up menor sedang medi-pedi.

"Aduh,"ia mengaduh nyeri di bahunya. Sesosok mata onyx sedang menatapnya tajam. Buku-buku yang tadi ia bawa jatuh, bertabrakan dengan lantai dingin. Ini semua adalah kesalahan Sakura yang terlalu semangat ke kasir, dan ia sadar.

"Gomenasai. Tadi aku tidak sengaja, gomen." Takut dengan lelaki dihadapannya, diraihnya buku-buku tersebut dan memberikan pada pemiliknya.

"Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf. Aku tidak senga-"

"Hn." Dua huruf dengan satu suku kata berhasil membuat Sakura lega. Lelaki itu telah pergi, pikirnya. Tapi…

'Ah, Kami-sama! Dia… Tidak, ini mustahil. Manamungkin ada orang yang mirip dengan… Noct…'

"Apa lihat-lihat? Sudah syukur aku maafkan," ucapnya kasar dan sarkastik.

Gugup, langsung ditundukkan kepalanya dan bergegas ke kasir, berharap segera pergi dari (menurutnya) salah satu keajaiban dunia.

**TSUZUKU**

**Hwaaa…! *sujud syukur* Akhirnya berhasil ngebuat fic baru lagi!(walau ancurnya masyaallah) Tapi maaf, saya belum nyelesain fic lain. Rasanya sampai mau hapus satu fic multichap yang udah ngebuat otak saya mampet kayak selokan di seberang jalan *lirik-lirik draft di kompi*. Disini Sakura adalah penggemar tokoh utama FFXIII. Waktu saya liat pertama kali… beuh… cakeeep! Rambutnya juga bentuknya pantat ayam sama kayak Sasuke, matanya warna merah, trus gayanya juga cool. Saya pikir ini orang lain yang ngebuat gambar Sasuke versi 3D(atau 4D?), tapi setelah tahu kalo itu dari game PS3, saya langsung cari-cari tentang Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, sampai2 mobilnya pun saya cari tahu ada atau engga di dunia nyata(menurut saya sih itu Lamborghini), huahahaha… *meluk-meluk Noct-kun* Ah ya, hampir lupa! Saya yang mengaku author paling bloon sedunia belum paham tentang genre-genre cerita, jadi sampai saat ini saya masih 'menstempel' genre romance-adventure karena nantinya saya akan sangat fokus pada fic ini dan chapternya bisa sampai puluhan. Ending? Pasti akan ada, walau bakal terlihat seperti sinetron "Cinta Fitri" yang dapet rekor muri gara-gara ga habis-habis, hehehe… Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya, kalau ada misstypo dkk kasi tau ya (^_^)v**


End file.
